callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Museum
Museum is a level unlocked upon completing the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Campaign mode. It contains all the weapons and some of the vehicles featured in the game. The vehicles, however, are undrivable, indestructible, and not up to scale. Summary This level takes place in a museum in Encino, California, and features exhibits representing nearly every level in the Campaign. There are also supply crates to refill the player's ammo. In addition, all of the game's weapons (and some with attachments) can be taken and used. When the player is near an exhibit, the characters act out a small scenario for a few seconds before freezing again. The museum is split into three halls, two containing exhibits of characters and enemies from the game's levels, and the third contains models of the game's vehicles. In the exhibits containing the characters and enemies, there are information desks. On each desk is a red button, that says "Do NOT Press". If the player presses and holds the "use" button, there will be a helicopter sound effect and the NPCs will instantly come to life and attack (excluding the hostages in the "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" exhibit), whether they're friendly characters or not. All the NPCs are killable, whether or not the button is pressed, and respawn when the player leaves the exhibit (unless the button is pressed, then they won't respawn). Note that when the button is pressed, the NPCs will hunt the player and wait for him/her, even leaving that specific room, until they die. Once they are all dead, there will be an airstrike sound effect, and all characters will respawn. There are some weapons that are found on the shelves that cannot be used anywhere else in the game, such as the M1911 and W1200. Before pressing the button, the characters take one shot to kill, even the Juggernaut. However, after pressing the red button, they all take their normal amounts of hits/shots to kill, although some of the main characters such as Soap or Price take more shots to kill. NOTE: There is no way to complete this level. It's just for fun. Exhibits Room 1 *'Endgame/Just Like Old Times' - Site Hotel Bravo, with General Shephard, four members of Shadow Company, and Captain Price in the Zodiac. Soap, the playable character, is absent. The men simply stand around and talk, whilst Price makes actions in the Zodiac and Shephard toys with his pistol. *'No Russian' - Makarov, Viktor, Lev, Kiril, a Russian police officer and an FSB troop with Riot Shield. The Riot Shield operator will fight against Kiril, throwing him to the ground before being knocked back himself. Lev simply stands there, whilst the police officer will nervously try to fire, before simulating his own death. Makarov seizes Viktor and mouths "S nami bog". Borodin, the playable character, is absent. *'Of Their Own Accord' - Dunn, Foley and the Rangers are standing around. *'Contingency' - Soap, Price, Ghost and two other Task Force 141 operators stand around, whilst two Russians stand on the other side. *'Takedown' - Soap and Ghost talk, whilst Meat and Driver take cover and prepare to engage enemies. Two Brazilians are featured, alongside a dog. Room 2 *'Exodus' - Honey Badger is on display. *'The Gulag' - The Little Birds fly over the water. *'Second Sun/Whiskey Hotel' - The Air Force bombers. *'The Hornet's Nest' - Nikolai's Pave Low is on display. * Room 3 *'Wolverines!' - A Juggernaut beats up a Ranger, whilst four Russians cheer. *'S.S.D.D.' *'The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday' - Has two exhibits. The first features the scuba entrance to the level, where Soap and Ghost converse, whilst two Task Force 141 operators swim to the surface, towards two Russian guards. The second features Soap running into a breached room and freeing hostages. *'Loose Ends' - Ghost rappels down a rope, whilst Scarecrow and Ozone stand ready. Two Russians, one in a ghillie suit, stand nearby. Weapon Loadout Starting The player starts out with a basic M9, but all of the weapons in the game are present in this "level". File:M92FS.png|M9 Trivia See Museum/Trivia. Glitches *If Soap, at the "Takedown", exhibit is knifed at an angle he will fall through the floor. *Soap at the Takedown exhibit appears to be glitched, as some parts of his body are apparently invincible. *The guard in the "No Russian" exhibit drops what looks like a Silenced M9 (which can not be picked up and may fall through the floor), though he holds a different pistol while standing and uses a UMP45 after the "Do NOT Press" button is pushed. *If the player kills General Shepherd (without the button being pressed) and turn around to kill someone from Shadow Company then turn back Shepherd's body will have faded into the ground. (This only works with Shepherd). *Get to the the Juggernaut scene, then wait for the scene to finish it's animation, then get a direct impact kill on the soldier pinned by the Juggernaut and the soldier will go flying up into the air. *If the player presses the button, and goes to the other room, all of the exhibits will have disappeared. If the player kills all enemies that have come to life in the room that the exhibits have disappeared, then goes back to the orignal room where they pressed the button, all exhibits will have been returned to their original spots. *In the exhibit with General Shepherd and Captain Price (in the Zodiac) if you press the red button and then run to that exhibit and go into prone in the water near the Zodiac, the glass in front of you is not able to be shot through outside but able to be shot out from inside so you can dispose of everybody without getting touched. *When you press the the red button General Sheperd holds his .44 Magnum like a rifle. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Easter eggs Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels